


Call Me Babygirl

by billet_doux



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bi-affirming, But gayer and more inclusive, Clarke is discovering her sexuality in this fic, Explicit clexa scenes, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by the Barstool Sports podcast Call Her Daddy, Model!Lexa, Modeling AU, Smut, Strangers to Coworkers to Lovers, gonna be a lot of smut, no BS biphobia with Clarke realizing her sexuality, non-explicit other sex scenes, photographer!clarke, podcast au, so she dates/sleeps around a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billet_doux/pseuds/billet_doux
Summary: At twenty-three, Clarke Griffin becomes famous on social media for her raunchy podcast, "Call Me Babygirl." With her co-host and best friend, Octavia Blake, the girls share their own messy life stories while providing sex tips for all the twenty and thirty-somethings of New York City.At twenty-seven, Lexa Woods loses her career over a leaked sex tape. Former starlet of her late parents' modeling agency, Polaris Industries, Lexa leaves for New York with her cousin, Anya, to start over and move on from the mistakes of her past.Or; the one where Clarke and Lexa cross paths and Clarke discovers who she truly is while Lexa finds what she really wants.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This fic was inspired by the podcast "Call Her Daddy" by Barstool Sports. It's quite funny, but very hetero-centered and a bit...problematic from time to time. I got to wondering what the podcast would look like if it were more inclusive, and this fic idea popped up. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer, because I was a ff.net baby and still do these: The 100 is not mine, any characters or plot points mentioned is inspired by the show The 100 and not my own original creation. Likewise, the inspiration for this fic, Call Her Daddy, is not my own invention, and belongs to the company Barstool Sports. Any similarities between themes mentioned in this fic with those in the podcast are inspired and not my original ideas.
> 
> Thanks! Glad that's out of the way, lol. 
> 
> This first chapter is more of a prologue. Exposition, background/character building, things of that nature. In case you didn't see in the tags: this IS a fic where Clarke discovers her bisexuality. If you don't like those fics/like fics where Clarke knows her sexuality from the beginning, this may not be for you! I will promise however that there will be NO biphobia/bi-shaming of Clarke in this, everyone will be accepting :) Her realization of her sexuality will be what moves to make the podcast in this fic more inclusive, the whole inspiration behind this fic for me.
> 
> Please read the tags for potential trigger warnings!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Welcome to episode five of Call Me Babygirl, the podcast where we talk all things dirty, raunchy, and kinky. I’m your host Clarke Griffin, and I’m joined today by my lovely co-host, Octavia Blake. On this podcast, we cover topics from sex tips to sex horror stories and everything in between, and today’s no exception. We are jumping  _ right _ into the dirty deets of our sex lives and the sex lives of all you whores who submitted your own stories, so buckle up, pop open a bottle of your favorite bubbly, and relax as we embarrass ourselves and probably alienate all of our family members. So, Octavia, what are we going to be talking about today?”

 

“Well,” Octavia smiled over at Clarke, “you know, we wanted to keep it real with everyone this week. We started this podcast with some wild stories and outlandish tales to catch all y’alls attention, but now that we have it and we’re gaining so many new listeners...I figured we should start today with a topic that probably a lot of girls will love to hear being discussed for once, and a topic most guys  _ need  _ to hear. There is no bigger trend right now for women online than to post screenshots of dudes on dating apps being, well, garbage human beings. I think today would be a great time to talk about tinder messaging and sexting etiquette, and what better way to do that than to pick apart some nasty screenshots?”

 

Clarke laughed. “So on our Instagram page this week, we asked you all to submit screenshots of your worst sexts and DMs. Let’s jump right into reading some of these off, shall we? You can go ahead and start, O,”

 

The girls read off submission after submission, laughing the whole way through. From guys asking for feet pics as their initial message to straight up threatening women if they didn’t have sex with them, Clarke and Octavia critiqued and, in some cases, even made fun of the guys who sent the horrible things the multitude of women submitted. 

 

“I think a pretty basic sexting rule is: don’t. Just don’t,” Octavia said, sighing as she locked her phone. “I mean, if you’re seeing someone and they’re into it, fine. But to initially start out with these overly sexual DMs? Guys, listen up,” Octavia said, “we aren’t into it. Most of us girls want, I don’t know, a normal conversation first?”

 

“Dating is scary for women, something I think a lot of guys forget,” Clarke added. “We like to see that you aren’t a creepy motherfucker before we agree to meet up and get froyo. Guys, really, keep it in your pants for like, two weeks! If you’re on a dating app and matching with girls who aren’t exclusively looking for hookups, you gotta lead with something stronger than ‘nice titties.’ And even then, what are you, fourteen? Compliment her hair, tell her she’s beautiful, relate to something in her bio! I can guarantee, any girl that looks down at her tinder match to see a message immediately demanding sex, objectifying her, or seeing that dumb ‘tryna fuck?’ message is  _ not _ going to be interested. If you can wait until you get to the talking stage? You’re golden. Start small.  _ Ask  _ her if she’s into sexting. A lot of girls are, in the right time, after seeing you aren’t going to kill them.”

 

“I think, even beyond that, the turn so many men take in conversations is scary. Like, going from ‘you’re so sexy, I wanna put my cock down your throat’ to ‘you’re a fugly ass cunt, you’re too fat for a guy like me, no one will ever love you, you’d be lucky to suck my dick,’ just because a girl disagrees with you or says she doesn’t want to jump into anything sexual right away, is just, like...so off putting, and terrifying.” Octavia said.

 

“I think it is hands down the worst thing a guy can do,” Clarke nodded. “Like, women go into dating apps  _ knowing _ they’re going to deal with awful men, don’t be one of those awful men.”

 

From the back of the room behind the recording glass, Niylah, the podcast producer, put up two fingers, signaling the end of the recording session.

 

“Well, you know, I think we covered some good sexting and tinder messaging etiquette today,” Clarke said, giving Niylah a thumbs-up. “Next week, we are going to be giving all you ladies the hottest, dirtiest tips for giving your man the blowjob of his wet dreams,” Clarke grinned. “Catch us next Thirsty Thursday at 10 PM, grab your friends and some wine to have a nice girls night in - or maybe grab your man for some listen-along practice.”

 

“Also, please go to the BarChicks website and click on the Call Me Babygirl sidebar to send in any questions you have! We’re going to start answering your questions, giving you advice, and maybe even spilling our dirty secrets...if you ask nice enough.”

 

The girls listened through their headphones as Raven, one of the two audio engineers, played the outro tune. When it was finished, Octavia and Clarke high-fived.

 

Clarke and Octavia had come a long way from their goofy only-for-fun podcast at home. The girls had started it Clarke’s senior year and Octavia’s sophomore year in college when they found out they’d both been hooking up with the same guy. Rather than catfight over which girl was in the wrong, they teamed up, signed up for an hour segment on their campus radio show, and all but called the guy out by name to embarrass him. The campus loved the girls’ hour long roast of the guy and petitioned for them to be included on the campus radio station as a regular show, but the administration had felt they were too explicit to “represent the university”. So, the girls decided to start their own little podcast - more of a stream than anything else - and set forth with a simple mission: to empower women in sex and to teach guys how the fuck to please a woman instead of use her like a doll and flop over to sleep.

 

It was now Octavia’s senior year, and both girls were in desperate need of a job. Clarke’s degree in studio art allowed her to work as a freelance photographer for a couple different wedding planning companies and some mid-range Instagram models, but it hardly paid the bills. With Octavia recently cut off from her parents upon graduation and the impending student loan payments coming in December, the girls separately set off to find “big girl” jobs, when their roommate mentioned that an Instagram company run by women was looking to hire hosts for a new podcast.

 

A month in, and the ratings were already pouring in, mostly positive. There was, of course, a large population of men who petitioned for the podcast to be pulled as it bruised their fragile male egos, and even a handful of women who argued that the podcast was too explicit. For the most part, women seemed to love it, and even a good portion of male listeners rated it well, commenting about the detailed sex tips they’d learned from Clarke and Octavia which had either scored them second dates or rekindled their romance with the longtime girlfriends.

 

“I think four successful podcasts in a row deserves a night out,” Raven whooped as the team finished recording late Friday evening. “Who’s down?”

 

“We don’t want to stay and start editing this?” Luna, the other audio engineer and videographer, asked.

 

“Nah,” Raven waved her hand. “This doesn’t go up ‘til Thursday! We have all week. Let’s have some  _ fun _ .”

 

“I’m always down for some drinking,” Clarke grinned. “Where are we thinking?”

 

“It’s New York,” Niylah said, pulling her crossbody bag over her shoulder. “We have clubs, we have bars, we have it all,”

 

“Oh, let’s go to a strip club,” Octavia said, eyes twinkling. “I could use some man meat all up in my face,”

 

“Rather not,” Raven said, scrunching her nose. “I’m a bit too much of a lesbian to enjoy that,”

 

“Seconded,” Niylah laughed.

 

“Not a lesbian,” Luna crossed her arms, “bisexual, really, but I hate male strip clubs. Too much testosterone on stage.”

 

Clarke looked at all of them, shocked. “You’re all into girls?” She asked, but then realized how that sounded. “Not that that’s bad,” she sputtered. “I know LGBT people. My roommate is gay! Not Octavia, well, you know that, but Costia. You know, I have an appreciation for lesbians. You all are so strong and deal with so much and--”

 

“Clarke,” Niylah laughed, resting her hand on Clarke’s arm. “Calm down. The topic was bound to come up at some point.”

 

Raven narrowed her eyes. “You got a problem with queer girls?”

 

Clarke scoffed, offended. “No! You all just caught me off guard,” she said. Then, she looked apologetic. “Sorry if my shock came out weird. I just...didn’t know,” she gave a nervous smile. “Sorry if I came across rude.”

 

Raven’s face softened. She smiled wide, punching Clarke’s arm. “I’m just teasing you. I know you’re chill.  _ We  _ don’t usually talk about our sex lives at work, that’s your guys’ job; why would you know about our sexualities?” Clarke let out a shaky laugh, rubbing her arm. “Still,” Raven continued, “three queer girls versus two straight wins. No dude strip club, sorry Octavia,” 

 

“It’s alright, Clarke and I can go some other time,” she winked at her friend. Clarke winked back, bumping her Octavia’s hip with her own.

 

The five settled on a regular club, piling in a Lyft to get there. Once Niylah had paid the fee they hopped out, headed into the night club, and went straight for the bar.

 

Almost right away, a drink landed in front of Clarke. “A sex on the beach,” the bartender said.

 

“I didn’t order yet,” Clarke said, nearly yelling over the loud, pulsing music. 

 

The bartender, a tall twenty-something man with a shaved head, a five o’clock shadow, and dark tattoos, pointed down the bar. Clarke caught sight of a guy around her age with long, shaggy brown hair. He tossed her a wink, before getting back to his own drink and talking to the guy next to him.

 

“Oh, he’s good looking,” Luna purred, biting her lip. “You should go talk to him, Clarke.”

 

“What? No way,” Clarke rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the drink nonetheless.

 

“Why not?” Octavia asked. “He’s cute, he’s hitting on you, go have fun!”

 

“No, I mean, a drink? How original.” Clarke said. 

 

“Better than him coming up and demanding your attention,” Niylah shrugged, settling in the barstool next to Clarke. “I think he’s pretty ugly, myself,” she said, ordering a cosmo, “but at least he’s giving you the opportunity to go to him.”

 

“I mean, I’m gay as fuck and even I can see he’s cute,” Raven said, giving Niylah a weird look. “What do you mean he’s ugly?”

 

“I just think Clarke can do better than a puppy-looking boy,” Niylah said, grabbing her drink as the bartender set it down. “That’s all,”

 

Luna gave Niylah a knowing look, but kept her mouth shut. 

 

“Go for it,” Octavia hissed. “If you don’t, I will. You haven’t had sex since this podcast started; that’s like, a whole month! Go get your pussy wet!”

 

Clarke glanced back over at the man, briefly making eye contact. He smirked at her, raising his glass slightly, before looking away once more. Clarke assessed him. He was...decent looking. Not her type in guys, really, but did she even have a type at this point with how much she’d fooled around? She had to admit, the way he styled his hair did look nice, and it was a semi-polite move to leave her alone and let her make the real first move. 

 

“Fine,” she relented. She downed the drink, setting it back on the bar. She stood, pulling her hair out of its loose bun and letting her waves roll down her back. “I’m going in,”

 

“More like going down,” Octavia snickered. “Catch her dragging him off to the bathroom in twenty minutes,”

 

“Shut your mouth,” Clarke laughed, before shooting a wink at her friends. “Okay. Mama’s getting laid.”

 

She walked over to the man, tapping his shoulder. “Sorry to interrupt,” she said, pulling his attention from his friend. “I’m Clarke,” she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

 

“Finn,” the man said, shaking her hand with a smile. “This is my buddy, Atom,”

 

“Hi, Atom,” Clarke smiled politely. She looked back at Finn. “Finn,” she said, leaning on the bar to give him a better view of her cleavage, “thank you for the drink. Any chance you’d want to buy a girl another?”

 

“For a pretty girl like you? I’ll buy you drinks all night if it means we can get to know each other,” Finn said, dragging a hand through his hair, mussing it up.

 

Atom clapped Finn’s shoulder, saying something about catching up with their other friend, but Clarke didn’t listen. She slid into Atom’s now open seat, resting an elbow on the bartop and settling her chin against her hand. “How’d you know I was a sex on the beach kind of girl?”

 

“I took a wild guess,” Finn said, glancing her up and down. “You just have ‘beach girl’ written all over you.”

 

“I’m from Ohio,” Clarke said as Finn ordered her another drink and himself another beer. “But I do love the beach.”

 

“Ohio? No way, me too,” Finn said. “Where from?”

 

“Small town. Ark.” Clarke said. “My godfather was the town mayor, my parents were the family physicians, and my high school had about a hundred people total.”

 

“I know Ark,” Finn smiled. “I was fifteen minutes away from it in another small town, Sanctum. Your little city had the good farmers markets my mom would bring me to every summer.”

 

“Small world,” Clarke said, thanking the bartender when he set their drinks down. “We’d go to Sanctum every year for apple picking and the pumpkin patch. To small towns finding a way to bring Ohioans back together,” Clarke smiled, raising her drink. Finn laughed, clinking his bottle with her tall glass.

 

“So, what do you do, Finn?” Clarke asked, swirling the umbrella in her drink.

 

“I do construction here in the city. Lots of road work,”

 

Clarke hummed, bringing a hand to his arm. Slowly, she dragged her fingertips from his wrist to his bicep, giving a gentle squeeze. “So, you’re pretty good with using your hands for some manual labor, huh?” She teased, tossing him a wink.

 

“That I am,” he said. “What do you do?” Finn asked, taking a swig of his beer. 

 

“Well, right now my full time job is hosting a podcast with my best friend. We work for the social media company BarChicks. But, I also am a photographer on the side; that’s what I really love to do,”

 

“No shit,” Finn said. “That’s...awesome. What’s your podcast called? I’ll have to have a listen,”

 

Clarke smirked. “Call Me Babygirl,” she said, leaning a bit closer to Finn. She couldn’t help but laugh as she saw his ears turn a little pink. “It’s a sex podcast.”

 

“Like, audio porn?” Finn asked, intrigued.

 

“Not really,” Clarke said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “Though, that could make a fun episode. It’s more like...sex tips. Sex horror stories. Answering questions girls have about sex, losing their virginity, telling men how to give oral, things like that.”

 

“How’d you come up with that name?” Finn asked, and suddenly his beer was half empty.

 

“A lady doesn’t share all her intimate secrets on the first date,” Clarke said, leaning back.

 

“Oh, this is a date?” Finn played along, leaning back, himself.

 

“Well, you buy a girl two drinks and flirt, what’s she supposed to think?” 

 

“I think it’s too early to call it a date,” Finn said, “but I also think I’d like to take you on a real one, some time.”

 

“I think I’d be okay with that,” Clarke smiled, bringing her glass up to her lips. “I love tacos,” she winked.

 

Finn laughed. “Taco date it is.”

 

 

* * *

 

Across the country, a woman paled as her boss flung a stack of tabloids onto the table. “What, the  _ fuck _ , were you thinking, Alexandria?”

 

Lexa swallowed, shaky fingers reaching for the thin paper in front of her. She stared at the image of herself, fully naked, save for some carefully blurred bits, in the dim lighting. “Polaris Industries heiress and starlet, Lexa Woods, 27, caught in lesbian m é nage  à trois!” the front page of the tabloid read in bold print. Heart racing, Lexa stared at the image before her. A rush of emotions swept through her: anger, guilt, shame, fear. 

 

It was anger that stayed the longest.

 

“I didn’t know they had a camera, Titus,” Lexa seethed, looking up at her boss. “You think I’m stupid?”

 

“Clearly, you are!” Titus huffed, pacing back and forth in his office. “You are the face of Polaris Industries. You’ve been modeling for us since you were  _ an infant _ , and you have one career objective: to make this company look good.” Titus halted his pacing, turning towards Lexa. “We have both very liberal and very conservative consumers, Alexandria. With this...exploration of your sexuality,” Titus said, not at all hiding his distaste, “being so public, you’re ruining the image we’ve worked hard to curate and alienating consumers.”

 

“Because I’m a lesbian, I’m ruining the company’s image?” Lexa stood, affronted. “How dare you--” she began, but Titus cut her off.

 

“Your parents would be ashamed were they alive to see your foolishness,” he said. Lexa physically recoiled, as though she had been slapped. “This was their company, and you would go around having threesomes on camera and ruin their hard-earned reputation!”

 

“I didn’t know there was a camera,” Lexa said once more, voice hard. She refused to break down in front of Titus, she  _ refused _ . She stood her ground, clearing her throat. “If anything, our company should be filing a lawsuit against these girls for exposing pictures of me without my consent, and suing the tabloids for defamation of character!” Lexa picked up one of the tabloids again, looking at it as she stood. It was disgusting. She hadn’t known anyone or anything was watching her; she wouldn’t have let that happen, had she knew. She looked up at Titus once more, shoving the tabloid into his chest. “But I’ll handle that, myself. And if you so much as insinuate once more that my sexuality ‘ruins’ our reputation, or you so much as book me  _ one _ less modeling job because of my sexuality ‘alienating’ consumers,” Lexa put up air quotes as she spoke, “I will sue  _ you _ personally for discrimination against a gay employee on the basis of sexuality.  You have no right to condemn me of anything when you and your cronies have been plummeting in the stock market for months. If anyone is ruining my parents’ reputation, it’s you.”

 

Lexa turned away, grabbed her bag, and flung it over her shoulder as she made her way to the door.  “No need to do that,” Titus called after her. “Because from this point, you are getting  _ no _ more modeling jobs from us.”

 

Lexa halted, moving back to face him. “What do you mean?” She asked through gritted teeth.

 

“I mean,” Titus said, throwing the tabloid Lexa had shoved into his chest onto the ground. “You are one of our most popular models, but you are too much of a liability. You have hurt our image ever since your DUI incident as a teenager. The wild partying, the drug scandal in college, and now this?” Titus shook his head. “You’re fired, Lexa.”

 

“You can’t do that,” Lexa stepped forward.  “This is my parents’ company.  _ My  _ company.”   
  


“That you sold your shares for. To  me .” Titus said.

 

“I was sixteen and my parents had just _died_. You said you’d sell them back when I was ready to take over!” Lexa yelled. “You manipulated me.”

 

“I had to do what was best for the company,” Titus said, folding his hands behind his back. “And I would have given them back shortly, but you are still clearly not ready to run a company, let alone be a responsible employee of one.”

 

Lexa scoffed. “Do you know how many times I have saved this company from financial ruin? Who is the model who launched the body inclusivity campaign that helped us get back our reputation after  _ you _ and your team got caught saying you’d only hire skinny white girls? Who is the model who brought this company into the twenty-first century by convincing the board to start a Twitter page at  _ fourteen  _ years old and an Instagram page at eighteen?” Lexa straightened, lifting her chin. “Me. I did all of that, and I did some of that shit while I was trying to kill myself after my parents died, and no one,  _ no one _ , in this company tried to help me,” Lexa shook her head. 

 

“Now, Lexa, that’s not true,” Titus began.

 

“You didn’t give a shit, it was my  _ ten year old _ brother that had to get me help, not my own godfather, my boss, the only parental figure I had left. You knew I was hurting and you knew I was doing drugs, but you left me on my own, never helping, only shuffling me from one shoot to the next. Aden had to find me overdosed and nearly dead in my bathtub and call our cousin to come take care of me, when that should’ve been  _ you _ .” Lexa thrust her index finger against Titus’ chest, sending him rocking backwards. “All you’ve done is stand in my way and wait for me to be weak enough to do whatever you said. You’re greedy and money hungry, and that’s cost you not only me, but it will cost you the company, too.”

 

Titus regained his composure. “You may have been an asset in some areas of the company’s growth and reputation, but the fact remains that you have also shirked your duty time and time again through your  _ own  _ careless actions which threatened the very same reputation you are claiming to have saved!”

 

“Not since I was a kid!” Lexa yelled, interrupting him. “I am more than capable of separating my personal life from my professional one! Maybe I fucked up a lot when I was young,” Lexa said, stepping closer. “Maybe I became an alcoholic partier when my parents died when I was  _ sixteen _ . But I have always picked myself up and cleaned up my messes while also cleaning up yours. You can’t blame a  kid for hurting and lashing out in grief. I haven’t fucked up since I was twenty years old and went to rehab, but since I’ve gotten out? I’ve been the one working alongside you to try to maintain it. And  this ? This wasn’t my fault, and I am not going to be held responsible for the decisions of those girls.  _ I  _ am the one whose pictures and video got taken and released nonconsensually, and a good employer would be taking steps to protect their employees. But I was never good enough for you,” Lexa shook her head. “And I never will be. So mark my words, Titus,” Lexa stopped walking, an inch away from Titus. “You fire me, and this company goes down in flames.”

 

“Get out,” Titus is all Titus said in response, pointing towards the door. “I’ll have someone send your belongings to your house.”

 

Fuming, Lexa left. She ignored the wary looks of the receptionists and secretaries as she walked past, pulling her phone out of her purse. Immediately, she dialed the one person she knew she could trust.

 

 

* * *

 

“So, you’re just...leaving? Done with California for good?” Anya asked, settling her hands on her hips as she watched her younger cousin throw random clothes in her suitcase.

 

“Yes. I have the plane ticket booked, I’ve alerted the staff at my apartment, and I’ve made up my mind,” Lexa said, slamming her suitcase lid shut. 

 

“And what about Aden?” Anya asked, sitting down on Lexa’s bed. “You’re just going to leave him?”

 

“He’s at the academy for the rest of the summer having fun with his friends. He chose to stay there for his term break,” Lexa said. “I’ll arrange for him to join me after he graduates next May. Or arrange for him to transfer to the New York branch for the fall term. Whatever he wants,” Lexa struggled to get the zipper around the suitcase closed. 

 

“Are you going to say goodbye, at least?” Anya asked. 

 

Lexa’s eyes dropped to the floor. “Of course I am,” she said. “I don’t fly out until tomorrow evening. I’ll go see him then and ask what he wants. He still has his shares in the company, I didn’t let him sell them. Maybe he’ll want to stay in California and work his way in,”

 

Anya held up a hand, stopping Lexa. “You seriously think he’ll stay when he finds out what Titus did to you? Lex, he’s as loyal to you as a golden retriever puppy is to its owner.”

 

Lexa frowned. “He can still do what he wants with the company,” she said. “I won’t be mad if he chooses to stay with it. I’ll be concerned for his economic future, seeing the way things are run,” Lexa shrugged, “but it’s his decision.”

 

“And he’ll decide to hop on the first plane to New York with you. Which, I hope you know, I am, too,” Anya said. 

 

“What?” Lexa asked, shaking her head. “No. You have a whole life here, and a girlfriend -” 

 

“We broke up,” Anya said. At Lexa’s look of shock, Anya shrugged. “What? She cheated on me.”

 

“I didn’t know,” Lexa said, embarrassed. “How long ago?”

 

Anya waved her hand. “You wouldn’t have known, I didn’t tell anyone. It was last week. Besides, I’m tired of LA. It’s too hot, too crowded, and everyone here is too fake happy. At least in New York people are honest about being miserable fucks,”

 

Lexa laughed at that, reaching over to pull her cousin into a hug. “I’m sorry about your breakup,” she said. 

 

“Please, at least my sex tape didn’t get leaked,” Anya laughed, hugging her cousin back. “I’m sorry you’re going through all this,” she said gently as Lexa pulled away. “Just tell me when and where to kill Titus and I will,” she said, holding Lexa’s hand. “And I mean it.”

 

“I know you do,” Lexa said, smiling. “That’s why I won’t say it.”

 

“So, can you arrange your little moving people to move all my stuff, too? I really don’t want to hassle with moving, it’s such a bore,” Anya said. “But not everyone can afford a full-time staff like you.”

 

“Of course,” Lexa nodded. “But...are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

 

“I’m a bartender,” Anya shrugged. “I live with four other girls in a crowded townhouse. I can barely make rent, I won’t be leaving much behind. I moved here for you,” Anya said, squeezing Lexa’s hand. “And I’ll leave with you.”

 

“You shouldn’t base your life around mine,” Lexa said. “I never meant for me to derail your plans.”

 

“Honestly, I hated college, Lex,” Anya shrugged. “I was failing out. Never would’ve made it. When Aden called me that night,” her throat closed up. “We’ve been through shit, all of us. I’m your family. Even if we weren’t close then, we are now, and I’m so happy that we are. You’re like my little sister now, and I’m going to be there for you no matter what.” At Lexa’s smile, Anya let go of her cousin’s hand, clearing her throat. Anya stood, crossing her arms. “Enough emotion for one night. Get some sleep. I’ll go home and pack a bag, and we can go see Aden tomorrow morning.”

 

“Sounds good,” Lexa nodded. “Thank you, Anya. I’ll get you a ticket to join me tomorrow if you’re sure.”

 

Anya nodded. “I’m sure, Lex.”

 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Octavia plan some more for the podcast; Lexa makes some decisions about following up with her scandal.

Clarke found herself waking up with a bit of a hangover.

 

She blinked rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the morning light pouring in. Hearing  snoring next to her, Clarke jumped, forgetting just where she was. “Aw shit,” she muttered under her breath, focusing on the man sleeping next to her. “I have _got_ to stop putting out on the first night.” She sighed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Oh, well, she thought, pulling the covers off of her body. Luckily for her, since she had gone out in her casual office clothes the day before, the walk of shame home would be a little less embarrassing than the ones she usually made - in a tight dress, carrying her heels, curled hair all tangled and frizzy. 

 

She dressed quickly, pulling her jeans up her legs, throwing her plain tank top back on, and tying her hair up. Rummaging through her purse, Clarke popped a mint in her mouth before sliding her sandals back on and heading out the door. She debated leaving Finn a note, but he had her number; if he was really interested, he’d text her later. Judging by the history of her prior one night stands, however, Clarke wasn’t expecting a call any time soon.

 

Quietly, Clarke found her way out of the apartment and out of the building complex.  Pulling out her phone, she plugged in her home address and, seeing that she was only a few blocks away and didn’t really feel like spending money on a cab, set off to walking home. Leaving the directions on, Clarke sent a group text to her coworkers who she’d gone out with the night before.

 

_Clarke: Everyone safe?? Sorry I bailed last night._

 

_Raven: Home safe!_

 

_Luna: Same here._

 

_Niylah: Yep._

 

_Octavia: I’m safe, but not home! Hooked up with the cuuuuute bartender named Lincoln. What a beefcake <3 Don’t expect me home for a while, we just finished round three ;) _

 

Chuckling at her friend, and slightly envious of Octavia’s partner’s libido compared to the one Finn had, Clarke exited the messages app and focused on walking home.  Within twenty minutes, she was at her own apartment complex, pulling out her ID card to scan into the building. Arriving at her apartment, Clarke locked the door behind her and headed straight for her bedroom.  She knew she needed to shower; she smelled like stale sweat and sex, but she was too tired. She’d been up too long the night before making regrettable decisions, and right now, all she wanted to do was read some of the Snapchat discover stories. It counted as news, right?

 

She swiped through a twenty-page Buzzfeed quiz about Game of Thrones (what a ripoff ending, she thought), read articles on Cosmopolitan, Harper's Bazaar, and Scary Mommy about the Kardashians, and watched the new episode of the DIY snapchat she was subscribed to before the Daily Mail popped up on her screen. Usually, she would skip this site; it was tabloid trash with nothing real to contribute to news or society, and it usually just gossipped endlessly with no real proof. Clarke’s eye was caught, however, by the first article that popped up:

 

 _Polaris Industries heiress and starlet, Lexa Woods, 27, caught in lesbian_ _ménage à trois!_

 

Clarke frowned, disgusted with the explicit picture. Clarke had recognized the model; she was one of the poster girls for the famous modeling company, involved heavily with several high-end companies and New York Fashion Week. Being someone with a studio art degree and interested in modeling photography, of course Clarke knew of the heiress. Saddened for the woman, Clarke read the article.

 

_Alexandria “Lexa” Woods, 27, was spotted in an LA hotel with two unnamed women. A video, as well as several pictures, explicitly detailing the women’s anatomy, was released Friday evening on Twitter._

 

_There has been no comment from model and heiress Lexa Woods, but it has been reported that Polaris Industries have cut ties with the model, who is known for having a troubled past. It has also been insinuated that Woods is going to pursue legal action against the perpetrators._

 

_Pictured: Lexa at 16, arrested for an underage DUI._

_Pictured: Lexa at 19, drunk and vandalizing school property on her college campus._

_Pictured: Lexa at 20, entering a LA drug & alcohol rehabilitation center. _

 

_“Lexa was a fantastic model, just a troubled girl,” a source told TMZ. “It’s unfortunate that we had to let her go, but seeing as she sold her parents’ shares in the company years ago and has had such a troubled record, we had to do what is best for the company. We wish her the best of luck in dealing with this matter legally and are here for her if she needs any emotional or mental support,” they said._

 

“Bullshit,” Clarke scoffed. “That poor girl…” Clarke shook her head. 

 

_Another source said: “Lexa stormed out of the office, we knew something had happened. It’s a shame that she’s ruined her parents’ hard-earned reputation. We don’t know what she’s going to do now, but seeing as she threatened the CEO, Titus, we know she won’t be coming back here.”_

 

_TMZ and the Daily Mail have both reached out to Woods for comment._

 

Clarke clicked off of the Daily Mail after that article, flipping over in her bed to lay on her back. It really wasn’t fair the way girls were exploited; and it was far too common a thing happening these days. An idea striking her, Clarke texted Octavia.

 

_Clarke: Hey, I know you’re probably busy with that bartender’s tongue inside of you right now, but I have a good podcast idea and I think we should record it and release it this week and bump what we recorded Friday._

 

* * *

 

The last few days had been rough for Lexa. 

 

The look she got from the dean of Aden’s academy had flooded her with shame - shame which she knew was wrong for her to feel, since it wasn’t _her_ fault for everything that had happened, but she still felt it, nonetheless. It was an awkward, quick affair, the dean all but forcing the papers onto Lexa - and he made quite the passive aggressive comment as Lexa and Aden both signed them, about how “at least Lexa was doing one good thing and not bringing a bad reputation to St. John’s Academy for Boys in the middle of all her...mess.” 

 

So, fuck that guy, she decided.

 

As she had gone through the airport, paparazzi had flooded her, asking all kinds of invasive questions - about the pictures, the video, her family, the company, her body. The looks she got on the plane were far from welcoming, even with Anya threatening to snap a woman’s neck for sticking her nose up at Lexa in distaste. 

 

New York was a nice respite. Though it was still hustle and bustle, she could hide away here, at least for a while. She was away from the center of the drama. She could stay in her penthouse for months, if she wanted to. Knowing that Anya was with her and her little brother would be here soon was a relief.

 

Walking over to the large tub, Lexa drew herself a bath. As she undressed, she avoided looking in the mirror; days upon days of seeing herself exposed to the world had created an unprecedented, foul image of herself.  She couldn’t stand seeing herself naked anymore, knowing that so many people had seen her in a way she didn’t want them to.

 

Photoshoots were different. She never modeled for explicit magazines, so _something_ was always covered, even if it was provocative. And even if it _had_ been fully nude, she would’ve known; she would’ve been okay with putting that out there. It would’ve been her art, her career, her owning her own body and choosing how to let the world perceive it.

 

Once the water was filled, Lexa stepped in, setting her phone on the flat side of the tub. She relaxed into the hot water, hands resting atop her head as she closed her eyes and focused on breathing. After a few moments of silence, she dumped some body wash into the bath, turned on the jets, and reached for her phone when she heard it ding.

 

_Aden: Lex, I don’t want to worry you, but some of my girl friends from St. John’s Girl’s Academy texted me. They listen to this podcast and...apparently you’re the subject of the episode that came out today. I haven’t listened to it and I won’t but I figured you should find out from me instead of some tweet or something._

 

Dread filled Lexa once more. Couldn’t people give her a break? Didn’t they know she was going through enough? Her life was hard enough as it was with everything going on, the last thing she needed was a bunch of random strangers shit talking her for an incident which she had no control over.

 

_Lexa: Thanks for letting me know, bud. What’s it called? I’m going to give it a listen and figure out how many lawsuits I need to file._

 

Once Aden had sent her the link, Lexa sat there, listening to it, bracing for the worst. Girls were horribly mean, and she was fully expecting that, at some point, they would make fun of her situation, or somehow pass blame along to her, just as everyone else had done. 

 

Lexa was pleasantly surprised to actually find out that the girls did no such thing. Rather, they chastised society for letting situations like Lexa’s happen, and read off submissions from their followers, detailing their own similar stories so that the women who experienced revenge porn and leaked sex tapes knew they weren’t alone. Lexa even found herself laughing and smiling, enjoying the podcast as the girls somehow still made a serious and important topic entertaining as they swapped stories back and forth. 

 

Lexa listened to more episodes after that one - she had to admit, they were _very_ much catered to a heterosexual audience, and the girls could be more inclusive with their language and add diversity to the podcast, but it was, at the least, entertaining. She did fast forward through all the blowjob segments, however; it just wasn’t applicable to her life, not at the moment, at least. Lexa found herself flushing on the third episode of the podcast as the girls read bad sex scenes from _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , tearing them apart while giving men actual pointers on how to please a woman. She hastily turned the podcast off after the third paragraph Clarke huskily read, finding her cheeks warm and herself a little more turned on than she’d like to admit.

 

Still, she’d take getting horny off a stranger’s voice over dealing with another lawsuit.

 

* * *

 

Clarke shuffled through her mail, sighing as she saw bill after bill pile up. Sure, she was making decent money now and things were definitely beginning to get better financially, but she was still living in New York City as a semi-broke artist. She set the bills aside, making a mental note to pay the most important ones tomorrow after she got paid. An envelope addressed to Octavia sat at the bottom of the stack of mail; it was from NYU. Clarke frowned. 

 

“O, you have mail,” Clarke called from the kitchen, setting it down on the counter. She walked to the fridge, pulled out a Diet Coke, and turned around just in time to see her roommate swipe the envelope from the counter. “What’s that about?” Clarke asked, taking a sip.

 

Octavia frowned, opening it up. “They put me on the waitlist for the sports business program, it’s probably just a follow up saying they’re still full,” she sighed. She pulled the thick stack of paper out, setting the envelope back down as she unfolded the letter. She scanned the words quickly, frown changing into a big smile. “I got in!”

 

“What?” Clarke asked, shocked. “Like, you’re in?”

 

“I’m in!” Octavia jumped, throwing the papers down and running to her friend. She grabbed Clarke tight, squeezing her into a hug and lifting off of the ground. “I’m going to get my masters!”

 

Clarke nearly choked from the pressure, but hugged her friend back. “I’m so happy for you!” She said, being careful not to let her soda spill down Octavia’s back. “When do you start?”

 

Octavia placed her friend back down. “August!” She whooped, before saying, “Now, let's celebrate!”  


Clarke glanced at the clock on the wall. “It’s ten in the morning,”

 

“So? Endless brunch mimosas are a thing, bitch,” Octavia swatted at Clarke’s butt before grabbing her mail. “Go, get ready! I’m going to drag Cos along too, she needs some fun. Oh! Text Raven and them. I want them all to come too!”

 

Clarke shook her head, laughing at her friend’s excitement. She did as she was told, sending a message in the group chat before heading to her own room and throwing on a sundress. Really, a sundress, a big hat, and sunglasses made for a very easy chic look without having to do much hair or makeup at all. It was also great for hiding hangovers for a fancy event - a trick Clarke learned in college. 

 

Within the hour, all of the girls were seated outside the posh restaurant at a large, circular table, each on their second or third mimosa.

 

“So,” Luna said after all of Octavia’s congratulatory conversations had died down, “Clarke and Octavia didn’t tell us how cute you are, Costia,”

 

The woman rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. “Very flattering, Luna, but I just got out of a relationship.”

 

Simultaneously, Clarke and Octavia looked over at their roommate. “What happened?” Clarke asked.

 

“We parted ways amicably,” Costia shrugged, taking a sip of her mimosa. 

 

“Amicably? You were dating for three years,” Octavia said, eyebrows furrowing. “You were talking about going to the courthouse last month!”

 

Costia gave her younger friend a gentle smile. “You girls are so caught up in drama that you don’t allow yourselves to have adult relationships. Not every breakup is because someone cheated or lied, sometimes two people just realize they’re just at different places in life,” she shrugged.

 

“And that’s what happened?”  


Costia nodded. “I’ve spent so much time these last three years studying to become a lawyer that I consistently put my studies ahead of our relationship. Yes, we were talking about getting married, but that was only...bookkeeping, of sorts. She’ll be turning thirty this year, and she wants to carry her kids. It made sense that if we were going to do it, we should do it soon.”

 

“So...that’s it?” Clarke asked.

 

“It is,” Costia said. “I realized that I didn’t love her the way she loved me. She was ready for a family and a marriage, but I wasn’t. While she was invested in our relationship and ready to make that step, I was more invested in my studies and it felt too soon for me to start a family. So, we parted ways. It’s that simple,” Costia said. 

 

“I just have never had a breakup without drama,” Raven added to the conversation. “What’s that like?”

 

“Much easier,” Costia said. “Like I said, Clarke and Octavia...live fun, entertaining lives. They’re always going out and having fun, and I love that they enjoy their lifestyle. That particular lifestyle, however, isn’t the best for forming meaningful relationships, in my opinion. I used to be a partier and would do what they did, always having fun and having all these short flings and all of that,” Costia smiled. “But law school changed me. I became a more focused person, and that brought a more serious relationship. I just didn’t allow myself enough time to really make that relationship flourish. But, you live and you learn.”

 

“And Sophie?” Clarke asked.

 

“She’s happier, too. She’s ready to settle down with someone, and while I’ll soon be ready to be in a committed relationship now that I’m finished with law school, I’m not quite ready for marriage and a family. I’ll give the dating scene a go again when I have a job, most likely. The hunt is going well so far,”

 

“Mature,” Niylah assessed, before giving Costia a nod. “Maybe we could all take a page out of your book.”

 

“Nah,” Octavia grinned. “Clarke and I have to stay messy, or what will we talk about on the podcast?” She poked her tongue out at her friend, before waving the waiter over for another mimosa.

 

“Speaking of the podcast, what are you going to do, come August?” Niylah asked. 

 

“What do you mean?” Octavia asked, shrugging. “I’ll keep working.”  


“You have a full time job,” Niylah said. “Forty hours a week and all. Don’t you think it’ll be a little hard to manage while pursuing a masters degree?” 

 

“I worked thirty hour weeks in undergrad, and I had two majors. I don’t think it could really get much more difficult,” Octavia said. 

 

“Undergrad is different than graduate school,” Niylah said. “I know because I’ve been through it, too. I just don’t want you overextending yourself or setting yourself up for detriment.”

 

“I mean, I have to pay my bills somehow,” Octavia said. “But, that’s so far away. Let’s talk about it in a few weeks in July, how about that?”

 

“Alright,” Niylah acquiesced, holding up her hands with a smile.  

 

Costia gave the girls a smile, before excusing herself to the bathroom. "I'll be right back," she said.

 

“Hey, guys,” Luna said, turning her phone so that the other girls could see her screen. “Look who tagged us on twitter in some tweets,”

 

_@lexawoods: Thank you @babygirlpodcast for the insightful exploration of revenge porn and nonconsensually distributed photos/videos. These issues are real and affect so many women worldwide. To those of you who are going through the same thing I am, know you are not alone and your voices are heard._

 

“Wow, she heard it?” Octavia said, eyes wide. “I hope we didn’t offend her,”

 

“I don’t think we did,” Clarke said. “She seems happy with it.”

 

“I’m glad we could help her somehow, then,” Raven shook her head. “It’s just so fucked up what happened to her.”

 

“If she’s willing to publicly comment on twitter, maybe she’ll be willing to come guest star on an episode of the podcast?” Clarke asked, more to herself, thinking what a good opportunity that could be.

 

“I mean, compensation would be an issue,” Niylah said. “We don’t have an extremely large budget yet since we’re only verging into the second month of production, and I imagine her contracts would charge a hefty fee,”

 

“She doesn’t have those contracts anymore, though,” Octavia said. “Maybe she’d be willing to negotiate since she’s clearly happy with our podcast and knows that we’re still getting off the ground. And it would be good publicity, for both of us,”

 

“True,” Niylah hummed. “I’ll call Alie first thing in the morning and see what she wants to do.”

 

* * *

 

“The podcast wants you to come on and talk about what happened to you?” Anya said, crossing her arms as she watched her cousin warily. “I think that tweet was commentary enough. What if they just want to make you look bad?”

 

“I doubt they’d want to make me look bad; if they wanted to do that, wouldn’t they have just shit talked me already?” Lexa asked, not making eye contact as she kept preparing her breakfast. 

 

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea,” Anya said.

 

“What’s not a good idea?” Aden asked, walking into the kitchen. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I smelled French toast,” 

 

Lexa smiled at her younger brother. “I knew it was your favorite. Sorry I’ve been busy the last couple days you’ve been home,” Lexa said, flipping the bread off of the pan and onto a plate. She passed it to her younger brother. “Dealing with all this legal stuff is exhausting.”

 

“Thanks, Lex,” he said, walking it to the island counter and taking a seat. “So, what’s not a good idea?”

 

“Your sister got invited to guest star on that porn podcast you told her she was on,” Anya said, swiping the next plate of French toast and sitting next to him.

 

“First of all, it’s not a porn podcast. It’s a podcast about female sexuality,” Lexa said, smiling as Anya made a face mocking her. “And second of all, it’s not a bad idea. I have down time when I’m not talking with my lawyers, I’m not working right now, and it’ll be a good way to comment on the situation.”

 

“But isn’t the lawsuit going to speak for itself?” Anya asked, distressed. “Look, you’re just in a bad public position right now. Why risk it and make it worse?”

 

“Because I have nothing left to lose,” Lexa said, taking her own seat on Aden’s other side. “Yes, I’m suing those girls, and yes, that’ll be public comment enough, but why stop there? If I can help people get through what I’m going through by actually interacting with them, won’t that do more than a lawsuit would?”

 

“But it’s not your business,” Anya said. “It sucks that other girls are going through this, but your priority should be you and always you. It’s not your job to hold the hands of everyone getting through this. Plus, Lex, the whole _world_ knows about your tape. That’s different than a bunch of college girls who had a few _hundred_ people on their campus see them blowing some dude.”

 

“Anya,” Lexa chastised, glancing at Aden.  “We don’t need to talk about...the _sex_ part around him.”

 

“Lexa, come on, I’m seventeen, I know what a blowjob is. You know, I’ve had one before -”

 

Lexa scrunched her nose, pushing her plate away, no longer in the mood to eat. “Great, that means I have to give you the talk now, and neither of us want that.”

 

“I took sex ed!”

 

“Yeah, at a Catholic preparatory academy, and we all know how they’re abstinence only and very heteronormative,” Lexa sighed. “And besides, the point remains that I’m your older sister and this conversation about my sex life shouldn’t involve you.”

 

“Lex, I know what a threesome is, and I know the semantics of what happened. I’m not judging you, so why won’t you talk about it around me?” Aden asked. “I’m almost an adult, I can handle helping you get through this. If you want to help all of those other girls, it’s hypocritical to not let me help you,”

 

Anya set her fork down, pointing at the boy. “He’s got a point, you know.”

 

“Fine,” Lexa sighed. “It’s just...icky. You’re my little brother, I’m just sorry you have to watch me go through something so public about my...intimate life.”

 

“You can say sex life, Lexa. None of us here are virgins, apparently,” Anya said, glancing between the siblings.

 

Lexa frowned. “When did you have sex?”

 

Aden paused. “Why do you want to know?”

 

“Because you promised me you’d tell me when you did,” Lexa said. “So I could...make sure you knew to be safe. Did you use a condom? Was she on the pill? Were you...careful, at least?”

 

Aden shrugged. “I mean, I promised you that when I was twelve and you had to have the first awkward talk with me. It’s different now that I’m grown up. What did you want me to do, text you? Snapchat you a picture of her boobs and say, ‘guess who’s getting some?’” 

 

“Well first of all, _never_ send a picture of a girl you’re hooking up with to anyone, that’s a part of this whole messy situation I’m in to begin with,” Lexa said, giving him a pointed look. “And, I don’t know...I just want you to be safe. Please don’t make me an aunt yet.”

 

“It wasn’t, like, _that_ kind of sex,” Aden said, face flushing. He cleared his throat. “No way she’d get pregnant. We just did a lot of, uh...what you do. That kind of stuff.”

 

“What I do?” Lexa asked. “How do you know what I do?”

 

“Lexa,” Aden said, “the whole world knows what you do. In detail, apparently.”

 

“Did you watch that video, you little perv?” Lexa yelled, punching his arm. 

 

“Ow! No, my friends are gross wannabe frat boys and talk about it even though I don’t want to hear! Why would I watch a video of you, you sicko?”

 

Anya let the siblings go at it, taking the rest of Lexa’s uneaten French toast into the living room with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's been a minute, I've been working my regular jobs on top of doing orientation for my college, so I've spent the last three weeks working pretty much every day. The next one will be longer!
> 
> Come hang out/talk to me/ask questions @legendofbisexuals on tumblr :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you enjoyed either here in the comments or over on my tumblr, @legendofbisexuals
> 
> I took a break from AO3 for a lot of reasons (school, mental health, workload, etc.) and am just coming back, so I ask kindly that constructive criticism is not left on this fic. I'm writing this to have fun, and I hope you enjoy it! But, if you don't, that's okay; just click off :) 
> 
> I love hearing feedback, and please do point out if you find something glaringly wrong or offensive, but I would like to write just for fun now. While ConCrit is great, I just really want to have fun with this rather than it feel like a job or chore - yes, I am putting this in the public, but it's also a source of fun for me. So, thank you for being respectful in the comments!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
